


The Photographer and the Beast

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Akihito and Misaki are brothers, Asami is a Jerk, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, True Love, Unrequited Love, love both of these series, love the couples listed here, slight of blood may be shown so be careful, some words are direct lyrics from the Disney movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: Asami Ryuichi is an immortal King who was cursed for being heartless and turned into a Beast. Takaba Akihito is a young photographer who is isolated in his own town for being strange but is very passionate about his profession. How can these two polar opposites ever fall in love before the last rose petal falls?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you haven't seen my previous update before deletion, I had posted an announcement saying that I would be rewriting this entire story. That's right! It's still alive and kicking! So here it is!

_A long time ago, in a land hidden from the mortal world, where the moon served as the sun and was visible within the winter season, there was an ancient and magnificent castle made of ebony stones and stain glass windows. There lived an immortal King born beneath the moonlight with ravenous dark hair, nostalgic golden eyes and an appealing baritone voice that could make the Earth quiver in fear. And although he had everything in his will and power, the King was selfish and unkind, belittling those he found to be weak and useless._

_One winter evening, intruders arrived in his territory, leading the King to see that sheltering near his garden was a poor couple and their baby. They plead for sanctuary as they offered the King a lovely red rose as an exchanging gift. However, the merciless King was appalled by their dirty appearance, refused their offer and abandoned them to die. Their distress, however, reached out to a traveling priestess who aided the poor couple in need. But it was too late for the couple had perished from hypothermia while protecting their baby. In anger, the priestess barged into the King’s castle, cursing him for being heartless. The King boasted and ridiculed her, allowing her to see him as a man with no love in his heart. She cursed the King, turning him into a hideous beast. The servants living inside became affected when she placed a spell upon the entire castle, making them suffer because of their master's misdeeds. An eternal winter emerged upon the castle, unable to let him return to his realm._  
_Disgusted in his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself deep inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only source to the outside world. She left behind an enchanted rose which confiscated his immortal powers inside and would start to bloom when the blood moon drew near._  
_If he could learn to love and earn that love in return by the time the last petal falls, the spell shall break. If not, then he will decay into a rotting corpse, his servants would turn to stone and his castle would crumble into dust._

_As the years passed, the King fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever love a beast?_


	2. Chapter 2

Summer came upon a peaceful land distant from the isolated castle. Dawn was rising above the horizon and the pink clouds were dissipating into thin air. Birds chirped on each tree branch, some swooping by to catch some food. The breeze blew upon the grass valley like the sea filtered with flowers like lily ponds. There lived a cottage that resided a couple of blocks away from a village nearby. It was the home of Takaba Akihito, a promising young photographer dreaming to become a professional one. Once an orphan from the dark woods who was taken in by Takahashi brothers, Takahiro and Misaki, he had no recollection of his past. He was quite an adventurous youth with a free spirit and kindness yet his stubbornness lands him into hot water sometimes. After a few years of living together, Takahiro moved to another village after marrying his longtime fiance, leaving the entire household to Akihito and Misaki.

It was that morning when he and his little brother, Misaki who was carrying a basket, left the house and headed towards the busy town upon the time striking at eight in the town’s clock tower. Akihito carried a folder containing pictures for the local photo shop while Misaki was going across to the library to pick up a book. They were planning to visit their childhood friends, Kou and Takato, before they would leave for a seasonal market in the next village. The baker was outside with his tray selling recently baked bread to incoming customers, the butcher and fish merchant laid out their food products and others opened up their shop. The villagers passed through, addressing each other all the while enjoying their perfectly normal lives. Though as Akihito and Misaki crossed town, Akihito heard little voices echoing into his ears from the locals such as:

           “There he goes, that boy is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?”

Or

           “No denying he’s a funny boy, that one. He’s never usually part of the crowd since he’s mostly with his camera and his head up in the clouds.”

Or

           “The boy’s rather good looking but behind that face, he’s an odd fellow. Very different from the rest of us. Nothing like us at all.”

All in all, the whole town thinks he’s strange simply for being too passionate in his photography work, a subject they weren’t invested on so well. Though he wasn’t the only one targeted in their bigotry as Misaki was also considered strange due to his love for reading. Ahead of his time since everyone in town is illiterate and thought literature as a whole is boring. Akihito tries to ignore them since he himself always thought he wasn’t among the environment.

When arriving to their destinations, Misaki went to the library and Akihito to the photo shop. The shop was tiny in comparison to the rest of the shops in the village, sitting right beside a merchant store. It doesn’t really sell well in the village but it sells well outside of it. Especially in France, Germany, Britain and Italy where Akihito’s photographs are mostly sold and become very successful. The small silver bell attached to the door rang once he entered the spacious office full of pictures and packages ready to be shipped abroad. The owners, Kamijou Hiroki and Kusama Nowaki, sat up from their seats and Nowaki welcomed his favorite photographer, “Ah, Akihito!”

“Morning, Nowaki. Hiroki. Here are the pictures you wanted.” He handed his dark haired boss the folder. Nowaki opened it to reveal pictures of sparrows, swans and a landscape full of yellow tulips. “Lovely pictures, as usual. Not like Mitarai who came back with ridiculous pictures.”

“Here’s the amount for last time,” said Hiroki as he reached inside his drawer to take out a light brown pouch, giving it to the young photographer. “The old man from France really loved those bird pictures you took.”

“Thanks,” Akihito said. “Any other requests from customers?”

“Recently, yes,” he said as he took out an open letter from the drawer. “A young rich heir from London. He wants a picture of a flower.”

“Daisies? Sunflowers? Periwinkles? Lilies?”

“A rose,” Hiroki responded.

“A rose?”

“He wrote in a letter sent yesterday that he wanted the rose encased in a glass near a window.”

“Sure thing. When do you need it by?”

“Possibly next week.”

“Alright then. I’ll have it by then.”

“Bon Voyage,” Nowaki said, practicing his elegant French accent. Once Akihito stepped out of the shop, he wondered, “How come that boy hasn’t found anyone yet? He’s got a pretty face, an energetic personality and talent.”

“I thought of that too but in a small town who find him weird, I doubt he ever will,”  The brunette sighed and piled the pictures together.   

“I found you, Hiro-san.” His hands sneaked behind his lover and pulled him lightly for an embrace.

Hiroki blushed, “I guess. He young though so there’s still time.”

“I suppose so.”

Consecutively, just when Akihito was about to approach the library, Misaki stepped out with two books in his basket. He pulled them out to show them to his brother while asking, “Did they like the pictures?”

“Definitely and I got paid today so dinner is on me.” He put the money pouch inside Misaki’s basket and asked him, “What’d you check out?”

“There really wasn’t anything new than the ones I checked out last week so instead I got Pride and Prejudice and that book you wanted me to get.”

“Didn’t you read that one twice?”

“I know and it’s odd because I’m not into these kinds of books. But whenever I read that scene when Elizabeth meets Mr. Darcy, I can’t help but feel romanticized.”

“And of course, they won’t marry until the end. But wasn’t Mr. Darcy a jerk?”

“Sure he was but at that point, he starts to see the error of his ways by fixing everything. It was all for Elizabeth and she too starts to misjudge him. It's kinda amazing how people are willing to change their point of view for the ones they love. In this case, Mr. Darcy changed his view on the middle class because of Elizabeth.”

“Oh really? How do you suppose you can find people like that?” Akihito questioned. “In a provincial town like this where everything is just the same.”

“I suppose,” Misaki said. He hooked his arm around Akihito’s and opened to the first page of his book.

 

Speaking of men, roaming through town with a bundle of hunted geese, rabbits, elk and other animals, was a man who once served under the French army. His name was Sakazaki and because of his veteran status, he gained a reputation in the village as a respectable figure and hero. Every man became his drinking buddy at the tavern which Sakazaki owned himself and his prized hunting trophies. Every woman in town were dying to have a man like him to be her husband. He had absolutely good looks with his glasses and goatee and a dashing voice but a very narcissistic attitude. Above all else, he had no interest in any of the village women when he stopped at a corner of a fish merchant shop. He spied upon the young photographer who was snapping some pictures on a group of ducks walking from the streets to the outside.

“Look at him, Akihiko. Mitarai. My future bride,” he grinned like a lustful fox. “Takaba Akihito is the most beautiful person in the village. And that makes him the best.”

The one beside Sakazaki is another fellow soldier named Usami Akihiko from a rich family and a struggling writer. The other is another photographer, and not a good one at that, named Mitarai who said, “He is but shouldn't you try looking for someone else? He rejected your proposal ten times.”

“Ah but that's what makes him more interesting. He's hard to catch and I like that out of a woman.”

“You mean, man,” Usami corrected.

“Whatever, you get the meaning.”

And while Sakazaki continue to stalk his “bride” from afar, Akihiko had one person of interest, Misaki. He was once in love with Takahiro but when he got married, he was heartbroken but Misaki was there to comfort him. It was a miracle because Usami, or as Misaki nicknamed him Usagi-san, was a hard man who would normally be discreet about his feelings. To the writer, he enjoyed Misaki’s habits for reading and Akihito’s devotion for photography. Once Akihito and Misaki moved ahead, Sakazaki took the opportunity and pursued him through the busy crowd. Along the way, he snatched a bouquet from a florist’s hands while Usagi-san paid for it.

At a specific stop, Sakazaki moved ahead of their path, blocking them meanwhile holding the bouquet behind his back and clearing his throat, “Morning, Akihito.”

“Morning,” Akihito said while peering through the pictures. Misaki looked up from his book and rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Not this jerk again,_ he thought. Sakazaki then switched Akihito the flowers for the camera.

“Can I have my camera back, please?” he said.

Ignoring him, Sakazaki peeked through each picture taken. Nothing but nature and buildings from places Akihito and Misaki had visited outside of the village. “What’s the meaning of all this? How is this enjoyable?”

“It’s the art of enjoying the environment.”

“You know, Akihito, you gotta get your head out of this art shit and focus on your future with me.”

_Oh brother,_ both Akihito and Misaki shared the same thought.

“You hearing what people are saying about you and your passion for artsy fartsy pictures. You start getting weird ideas, pretentious and thinking. You don’t want to be like Misaki, right?” He snatched the book from the young brown haired boy. “Reading all the time and living in his own fantasy world?”

“What the heck does that mean?! Give it!” Misaki frowned.

Sakazaki then tossed the book in a mud puddle with Mitarai snickered in the back. Usagi-san picked the book up from the ground and wiped the mud away with a cloth before giving it to Misaki. “Thanks, Usagi-san,” he smiled. The two discreetly covered their reddened cheeks. Mitarai, who noted their interaction, rolled his eyes.

Simultaneously, Sakazaki distracted Akihito, saying “Why don’t you come with me and admire my hunting trophies at the bar?”

“No, thank you. I’m really busy today.” Akihito snatched the camera away from Sakazaki and returned the flowers. “See ya.” He and Misaki walked away, leaving the soldier speechless but with a sly smirk. _That is what you say today, Akihito. But soon, you’re gonna come at my door and beg to make you my bride. You’ll see._

 

The two boys reached a lovely house with a light brown rooftop and morning glories blooming in the front garden. A white horse attached to a wagon was stationed beside the house; the wagon was carrying crates secured in rope. Misaki walked towards the animal and fed him an apple he had hid in his basket. Akihito in the meantime knocked on the door for Takato to open the door, holding a wrapped object. Takato and Kou were travelling merchants who sold metal crafted music and jewelry boxes on a market in another town a couple miles from their village.

“Akihito! Misaki! Great to see you two. Come in!” he greeted.

“Where’s Kou?” Akihito said.

“Upstairs getting the other packages from the attic.”

“I didn’t expect you guys to leave early when Akihito told me. I thought the market didn’t start until next week.”

“We thought so too but the market is gonna start early this month.” He rested the wrapped music box neatly upon a crate. He sat on a chair where he continued to wrap the next one in his desk. The interior of the house was humble and warm since the sunlight always hit upon the window above and a rainbow glimmering in the ceiling.

“Do you need help?” Akihito asked.

“Yes, actually. Can you wrap the other one on the table?”

As both Akihito and Misaki helped Takato with the wrapping, the light haired young man asked, “Did your bosses like the pictures?”

“Yeah,” Akihito said. His fingers felt the cold and smooth metal of the music box. They were gold with blue trims decorating it. “Those were beautiful tulips your mother had.”

“How is she by the way?” Misaki asked.

“Good. She and my dad sent me a letter from France.”

“Oh! That’s right. They’re visiting your aunt and uncle, right? They’re sick with the flu.”

“They’re taking care of them with their nurse.”

Soon, walking carefully down the stairs, Kou was carrying the remaining boxes full of jewelry boxes. “I heard the door open,” he grunted. He noticed his friends but before he could say anything, he slipped and stumbled down the stairs.

“Oh shit, my ass!” he grimaced.

Misaki scurried over to him, helping him up his feet.

“The jewelry boxes!”

He and Misaki opened the boxes quickly and much to their surprise and relief, they were not broken. “Do you need help getting these into the wagon?” Misaki asked.

“Yeah,” Kou said, pointing to two bags in a corner. “Actually, could you instead carry the apple bags? Those are for Persephone.”

Misaki nodded and grabbed both before following him out of the house.

“Speaking of letters,” Takato said. “Anything from Takahiro?”

“Yep. He told me that he and his wife are expecting a baby.”

“Oh really? That’s great! Tell him I said congrats.”

“I will,” he smiled faintly. “Hey, Takato, do you think I’m weird?”

“Not really. Why, did the townspeople talk crap about you today?”

“Yes and no. The thing is that I’m not sure if I even fit in this village. Aside from you guys and Misaki, there’s nobody else I could talk to.”

“Does this have something to do with Sakazaki? Was that son of a pig harassing you again?”

“He tried asking me out. And I guess he’s handsome but he’s a jerk, filthy and conceited. He’s not for me.”

“The guy’s persistent, I can give you that.”

“Yeah. The next time he’s got an urge to come near me again, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother me again.” He took a deep breath as he tucked another music box in the crate and moved on to the next. “Now, that’s put to the side, there’s something I wanna bring up. Just between the two of us.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I told Misaki today if he could check out a book about dreams. And that was because recently I’ve been having strange dreams.”

“Like how strange?”

“Okay so a recent dream that I had was that I was about six years old and I was playing in the snow. I think I was making snow angels but I don’t know. It was in the middle of the night. I was in some sort of garden because there were rose bushes behind me. There were stone gargoyles and a stone wall surrounding the perimeter. Near me was an old castle, gloomy, spooky and dark.”

“What were you doing there in the first place?” Takato asked.

“I have no idea. Anyways, while I was playing, a shadow emerged and it was the most horrifying thing you can imagine.”

“What did it look like?”

“I can’t really explain it. He had golden eyes, buffalo horns and black fur. I could hardly see the face because it blended well with the darkness. My first instinct should be running away but I couldn’t move. Whether it was fear or I chose not to.”

“Spooky.”

“I woke up after that. I don’t know what to make of it but I think….I think it’s a memory. Because it seems that I knew who it was even though I clearly wouldn’t associate myself with something so scary.”

“True. I can’t picture you with something like that. If you get any answers, let me know because I’m interested.”

Suddenly, Misaki and Kou entered the house with Kou asking Takato, “You finished packaging?”

“All set and done,” Takato smiled.

He and Akihito closed the crate and both men carried it outside to the stationed wagon with Misaki and Kou, who locked the door behind, following them. The sun on the horizon was Kou and Takato sat on the wagon with the dark long haired young man taking the steer.

“Hopefully the market isn’t too packed when we get there,” Kou said.

“Anything you guys want us to bring back?” Takato asked.

“A copy of _Wuthering Heights_ ,” Misaki requested.

“A rose, if you find one,” Akihito replied.

“A rose? Really?” Kou puzzled.

“It’s for my job and this town doesn’t really sell them.”

“Okay then,” Takato nodded. “A rose and a book it is.”

He got the horse to move through the road. Misaki and Akihito waved them goodbye until they exited the town’s entrance and onto the road through the woods.

 

Later that night, when the stars in the night sky were concealed with the dark clouds emerging from the south, Akihito made some vegetable stew for dinner using the money to buy some carrots, corn, tomatoes and potatoes. He and Misaki ate silently while listening to the cuckoo clock chiming in the back. Akihito gazed upon his adoptive little brother eating the soup, thinking about the conversation he had with Takato. Misaki noticed him and made a tiny smile; Akihito returned the smile before asking, “Misaki, how do you feel about moving to another town?”

“Another town?”

“Yeah. Leave this one and go to a better one where we don’t feel ostracized. Live in a community who can accept us who we are.”

“Did Takahiro gave you that idea? Or was it because you wanna get away from Sakazaki?”

Akihito shook his head. “Nah. I was just thinking about it for some time.”

Misaki gulped, “I think it’s nice to have a change of place but….um, the library here is nice and...I know people here call us weird but I don’t know yet. It’s just that…”

Akihito noticed pink tint blushing his little brother’s cheeks and smirked with a tease. “I get it, you don’t wanna move because of Usami Akihiko.”

“Wha? No, no, no. He’s not my type.”

Akihito chuckled, “Righhht. It’s fine, part of that line of thought is to get away from Sakazaki.”

“I knew it.” The two brothers started to laugh.

After dinner, it was late and the two went into their rooms for the night. While Misaki slept peacefully after reading a few chapters into his novel, Akihito remained awake writing a letter to Takahiro in his desk. A candle lighted beside him on a carrier. After jotting down the last few sentences, he gazed upon the photograph of a rose on a frame. The picture had the rose resting on a stone bench coated in snow. It was a plain picture but there was something tranquility and graceful about it which is what he loved about it. It was the only piece of memory he had about his parentage and had it with him when he was found by Takahiro and Misaki. He finally wrote his name and his brother’s in the letter before putting in on an envelope, sealing it. He then took the candle holder with him to bed. As soons as he was bundled comfortably, he blew the fire off.

\----

Far deep into the dark woods, the wagon was strolling in the woods, trying to find their way to the neighboring village. Takato was holding the map and a lantern for light. Kou was attempting to keep himself awake. With the wind howling and an incoming storm arriving shortly, they were hoping to find the place as quickly as possible. The trees, as a restless Kou noticed, begun to appear deadlier and deadlier and the grass grew grim. Dirt and mud became apparent. He quickly looked at Takato and asked, “Do you even know where we are?”

“I know where we are,” Takato said without looking at his friend and the road. “Just keep going straight.”

“Straight? Okay, well, we’ve been doing that for about an hour. I feel like we’re lost cuz I seriously don’t remember this road.”

“Kou, you barely remember anything so keep your eyes on the road.”

“Hmph,” Kou sneered. “Ass. When we get there, I’m gonna have a real nice nap. And I don’t care if we even wake up fifteen minutes late after the market begins.”

As Persephone walked down the path, she heard the thunder brewing in the back and lightning striking among the dark clouds. She begun to feel afraid. “Whoa!” Kou eased the horse. “Easy. Easy.” He looked ahead to see nothing but darkness, feeling a hauntingly gust of wind blowing in his face. “Let’s just head back. The storm is coming and the horse is getting scared.”

“We’re only a mile away. We’ll be there in a jiffy.”

“Takato! We’re lost!” Kou angrily snatched the map and while steering, he glanced at the map. “We’re nowhere near the market! I don’t know where the hell we are!”

“I know where we are! Give me the map!”

Kou, refusing to give the map, held the steer and said, “We’re going back.”

“Give it back!”

Takato grabbed the left piece of the map but struggled to release it from his friend’s hand, yanking it. The two fought for the map until it was shredded in half. The two boys gasped and glared at each other.

“Now look what you’ve done, you idiot!” the two yelled and began to wrestle each other.

Suddenly, a lightning struck against a tree, destroying its trunk. The horse’s cry made the boys jump in fright and Takato took the rope, soothing the horse. The two saw the giant tree trunk obstructing their path and the burned stump with fire sparks dusting it.

“Now what?” Kou asked with the sticky situation calming both their frustration.

“Let’s see,” Takato said, looking around for a detour. Rain drops begun to fall from the sky. Takato then saw an open path and said giving the helm to Kou, “Why don’t we try there?”

Without hesitation, Kou agreed and the wagon took its course in the direction where the storm started to dissipate. The rain was turned into snowflakes and the moonlight brightened in the sky. Small clouds crossed by without disrupting its beauty. The temperature dropped from humidity to cold as the two shivered. Takato held his hand out to touch the snowflakes.

_Snow? In the summer?_ he puzzled in thought.

The two were met with a stone wall made of hard coal and a rusty gate tainted in dried blood. As they passed by, they were met with a garden full of bushes and statues of frightening gargoyles that chilled Koh to the bones. At the center of it all, the two saw a dark castle as tall as a mountain and terrifying as the solar eclipse. Pieces of the rooftops were in ruin with windows shattered; pieces of glass were found deep inside the snow. Veins decorated the walls with its thorns and weeds.

It delivered the most unsettling aura upon the boys as Takato asked, “Did you know we lived nearby a castle?”

“Nope,” his friend answered as he stepped out of the wagon.

“Hold on, what are you doing?”

“Chill out, man. It looks like a good place to rest for the night.”

“We can’t do that. What if the owner finds out we are living here without permission?”

“It looks empty so I don’t think so.”

Kou proceeded towards the tall ebony door with ruby knobs and knocked on the door. The loud pound reflected the silent environment of the castle’s grounds. Nothing happened and Kou knocked again. Still no answer. He next held onto the handles, attempting to open the door but couldn’t.

“The door’s locked,” Kou said, scratching his hair.

In the meantime, Takato spotted a healthy bush ornamented with red roses that stood out from a rather bleak habitat. It made him think of Akihito’s request and hopped out of the wagon. He went over to the bush and plucked a single rose from the crowd. However, hiding inside the beautiful bush as Takato saw were golden eyes glaring at him as well as sharp fangs growling at him. He drew back in fear with a growing tension shivering his skin.

“That darn door won’t budge,” Kou said as he walked towards his friend. “What should we do?”

“We gotta leave. I don’t feel safe here.”

All of a sudden, the two heard a monstrous growl as a huge shadow engulfed them. The boys screamed and hurled themselves to their wagon but the shadow was too quick. It swallowed them both in darkness. As for the startled horse, she scurried off and disappeared back into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a late afternoon when the temperature started to change. The gusty wind blew on the west, bringing forth an impending tempest. Sakazaki, dressed in formal clothes, peeked through the bushes alongside Usagi-san, who regretted on attending, catching a glimpse of Akihito’s house. His hair was slick, his goatee was slightly trimmed and his glasses were polished. He was ready for the big day as the wedding scene was set up from behind complete with a floral arch, the aisle rug, wedding cake and band, the guests and the priest. The single women of the village were sobbing on losing their handsome bachelor.

Usagi-san, the only one not dressed properly, remarked, “Out of all the sleazy plans on having Akihito, this is probably the most ridiculous one yet.”

“Trust me, Akihiko,” Sakazaki grinned in pride while fixing his red bow tie. “Once he says yes, we’ll be married right away.”

Mitarai approached to Sakazaki who asked, “Is everything all set and done?”

The poor excuse of a photographer gave a thumb up. “Akihito is gonna have the surprise of his life.”

“Perfect! This is his lucky day,” Sakazaki chuckled, clasping his hands together. “Wish me luck, boys.”

“Don’t count on it,” muttered Usagi-san but Sakazaki didn’t hear it.

 

Inside the house, Akihito was reading the book while taking down bullet points in a piece of paper on the dreams he experienced. Misaki sat on the other side of the table reading his own book. Their moment of peace was disrupted by a knocking on the door and Akihito got up from his seat. He peeked through the peephole and much to his dismay, he saw that it was Sakazaki on his doorstep.

Akihito turned to his brother, whispering, “Misaki, go to your room.”

Misaki stood up and mouthed, _Is it him?_

Akihito nodded and the young brunette, taking his book, dashed quickly up to his room. The young photographer sighed and opened the door. The older dark haired man stepped into the house, showing off his best grin to him.

“Oh, uh, Sakazaki, what a surprise to see you...in a tux?”

“You like it?” Sakazaki asked. “Recently bought it.”

“It looks…” Akihito cleared his throat. He stepped back each time Sakazaki draws closer to him. “Fine on you.”

“Thank you. You know, Akihito, there’s not a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day…” The anticipated groom paused for a moment to look at himself in a mirror. He licked his teeth to perfect his smile; Akihito clenched his jaw. He returned to his bride to be, continuing his monologue, “This is the day your dreams come true.”

“What do you know about my dreams, Sakazaki?” Akihito asked, mildly doubtful.

“Plenty, my dear. Here, picture this.” He took a seat and slammed his dirty shoes on top the book and paper, spoiling them in mud. “A cabin somewhere in the woods. Me sitting in my best chair and my latest kill roasting on the fire.” He removed his shoes, releasing a horrendous odor of sweaty feet into the room’s air. It made its way to Misaki’s nose who was observing the awkward scene from the stairs. He could only squirm, feeling bad for Akihito. “And you, my wife, massaging my feet.” Akihito covered his nose, disgusted with either the repulsive stench or the “dream” that Sakazaki had in store for him.  

“We’ll have six or seven boys to grow strong and handsome like me,” Sakazaki stood up to him. “And probably have some dogs for them to play with.”

“Imagine that,” Akihito said, seizing the book and cleaning the mud with a cloth before putting it on a bookshelf.

“And you know who that special wife will be?”

“Let me think….”

“You, of course,” Sakazaki trapped the young man in a corner while holding him by the waist. “We’ll make endless love on our wedding night.”

His hand slithered down towards his hips, close to groping his butt. His crotch in contact with Akihito’s left leg, allowing the young man to feel his erection. Akihito felt an uncomfortable shiver tingling his entire body.

_God! I swear I’m gonna kill this creep!_

Akihito made a silent gulp and moved away, leaning against the door. He made a worried smile as he spoke, “Why, Sakazaki, I’m speechless about your attractive proposal. I really don’t know what to say.”

The older man hungrily came towards Akihito, placing both hands on the door, encasing him. “Say you’ll marry me,” he pleaded.

“I’m really sorry, Sakazaki, but like I told you before…” His hand secretly reached for the doorknob and turned it. “I’m not interested.”

He opened the door, allowing Sakazaki to lunge forward out of the house. He tripped over the stairs and plunged his face on a small puddle in the road. The wedding band began to play awfully as Akihito tossed the shoes out before shutting the door. A defeated Sakazaki stood up from the mud, shaking off the filth staining his suit and skin. Usagi shook his head with a laughing smirk on his face meanwhile Mitarai asked nonchalantly, “So, how did it go?”

“I WILL HAVE AKIHITO AS MY WIFE! MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT THAT!” Sakazaki frowned and shoved Mitarai to the side, ignoring the guests laughing at him.

Meanwhile, peeking through the window of the house, Misaki snickered at the failing result of the proposal. He had noticed from his room view window before Sakazaki went inside that a wedding had been set up nearby and ridiculed such awful attempt. Behind him, Akihito covered his face while sitting on a chair, agitated from the entire experience. Just the thought of the slummy man shivered the cuss out of Akihito.

“Is he gone?” mumbled the older brother.

“Yeah,” Misaki nodded.

Akihito stood up on his feet and headed out to the back. Misaki followed him, listening to his brother sneering, “Can you believe that creep? He asked me to marry him. Me?! Imagine me being the miserable wife to that brainless buffoon?”

Misaki didn’t say a word but listened as he continued his rant, “Me being called Mr. Sakazaki, the little wife. Seriously, that erection really made me uncomfortable.”

His little brother stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“What’s the deal?! He clearly doesn’t know when I say no, it’s no!”

He kicks a rock out on the open backyard field. Akihito then rested his arms on top of the fence and stared out at the horizon in silence. The sunset shining beyond the silhouette trees as the sky turned pink with shades of blue closing in for the night. The lake sparkled and the breeze cooling off his skin and dirt blonde hair. Misaki moved beside him, copying the same pose as his brother.

“Misaki,” Akihito said. “You wanted to know why I think we should move, right?”

Misaki simply glanced at him.

“It’s because….because...well, haven’t you thought that there’s more out there than this provincial life we’re living in?”

“What do you mean? Like, what are you expecting to get out of it?”

“Something better. I want adventures in the great wide somewhere more than I can tell. That time when we went with Takahiro and his wife to Northern Italy. That was fun and I didn’t want to leave there to be honest with you.”

“That’s true. It was very pretty.”

“And for once, it might be great to find someone who understands me. Accepts my passion or who I am as a person. Not take me for my looks. If that whole town thinks that marrying Sakazaki is my only destiny, then no. I’m not gonna waste it all here.”

Misaki made a troubled look in his face but touched his brother’s shoulder. “If you want, we can start moving.”

Akihito looked at his brother as Misaki spoke, “Not only I want someone to understand me but you do too. I care about what troubles you and after that horrible proposal, I think I made my decision clear. No matter what or where we’ll be heading, we have each other.”

Akihito smiled but before he could say anything, they heard a horse’s cry. When they looked to the side, they saw Kou and Takato’s horse, Persephone, running with the wagon and boxes but without their two friends on board. Akihito jumped out of the fence to approach it, holding its reins to calm it down. Misaki walked behind his brother as soon as the horse was calmed down. His hand softly stroke its skin as he made contact with the horse.

“What happened? Where’s Kou and Takato?”  

The horse’s head made a movement, indicating the direction it ran from.

“Take me to them.” Akihito untied the wagon off of Persephone. He ran inside the house to grab his cloak and camera. Misaki, who followed, grabbed his own but Akihito contradicted, “No, Misaki. You’re staying.”

“Kou and Takato are my friends too. I’m concerned about their safety as much as you do.”

“It’ll be dangerous. I’m not gonna let you get hurt.”

“I’m not letting you go by yourself.”

“I promised Takahiro that I would protect you and that’s what I’m gonna do. So, you’re staying.”

“He also said that we should look out for each other. So, that means you’re not going alone.”

Misaki was right; Takahiro cared about both of their safety and regardless of their situation and what lies ahead, Akihito gave in, stating, “Okay, but stay close to me. No matter what.”

The two rushed back to the horse. Akihito took the steer with Misaki holding on as passenger once Persephone galloped back into the road where she came from.

\----

The night overwhelmed the sky quickly the deeper they got into the woods. The temperature lowered quickly as the full moon enlightened and snowflakes continue to fall. Persephone led the two boys to the dark castle where the obscurity loomed across the land from the forest acre to its own lawn. Misaki trembled in coldness and fright, barely feeling his nose as white smoke puffed out of his mouth. The horse was feeling scared as well with the horrifying gargoyles glaring at them but Akihito soothed them both. The two got off the horse, stepping onto the snowy ground. Misaki then noticed a piece of cloth lying on one of the steps; it was from Takato’s cloak. Footprints were discovered that of both Takato and Kou beside it, leading towards the front door.

Akihito, in the meantime, gazed upon the entire domain of the castle and its beautiful stone garden. He stared at the unaffected beautiful rose bushes to the castle and thought, _This place. It almost looks like the one in my dream._ He stopped to notice one particular sculpture that was unlike the rest in the garden. It was an angel made out of ice with her wings spread out, graceful hands holding a bouquet of flowers and her eyes creating a sorrowful look. She was beautiful and perfectly matched with the gloomy environment though there was that delicate balance of heaven. From above a porch, the shadow emerged to spy on Akihito but not making a single movement. The photographer, feeling an uneasy suspicion, glanced up to see nothing.

“The door is jammed,” Misaki interrupted.

Akihito turned around and went to the door.

“I tried knocking it and fiddling with the knob. Nothing worked.”

His older brother drew closer to the handle and without a struggle, opened the door, releasing a gust of wind onto their faces.

“No it wasn't,” he said to a confused Misaki.

“Are you sure?”

“The castle looks pretty old so I'm pretty sure the doors are gonna be harder to open.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

Akihito and Misaki went inside, meeting with a gigantic dark room. A long red velvet rug was displayed to complement the black porcelain floor, starting from the stairs. Rows of pillars with three headed dogs statues were aligned and the walls were a mixture of mahogany and gold with its color having to fade. The air was much colder than outside and it somewhat brought a beauty element in a rather abandoned home.

Akihito closed the door and shouted loud and clear, “Kou? Takato?” The echoes vibrated across the silent home, only hearing its repetition as the response. Misaki rubbed his hands to warm himself and called out but no answer came in again. The two walked up the stairs and through an aisle full of doors, hoping it may lead to their missing friends.

“Kou? Takato?” Akihito spoke up as he opened one door, displaying a study room.

“Are you here?” Misaki opened another revealing a simple bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them, spying through one of the doors from behind, there was a young boy with a towel wrapped around him. He had short brown hair and is around eight or nine years of age. The child was particularly interested in Akihito as he made a tiny gasp before closing the door carefully without provoking the two visitors. He ran towards a dark long haired man who was preparing a bubble bath for him, placing little toys into the tub.

“Fei-sama,” the boy said. “There's people in the castle.”

The man, namely Fei-long, looked at the child and reassured in a soothing voice, “Now, Tao, you know no one has touched the castle in years.”

“I know but I really did see them. One of them looked like…” Tao was about to finish his sentence until Fei-long shook his head. “That's enough nonsense. Into the tub with you.” He removed the towel from the little boy and put him in the warm bath.

“He's back, Fei-long,” another voice came in. He was another dark haired man with short hair and violet eyes. A white shirt with a black tie matched with the black pants and his hardworking but slacking personality. “He returned to the castle. He came back.”

“See? I told you?” chuckled Tao.

_He's returned, hm?_ _Though I doubt he remembers_ , thought Fei-long.

The news rang out to the residents of the castle. That included a blonde Russian man named Mikhail Arbatov, another blonde named Sudou Shuu who wasn't beyond excited and a man with glasses, Kirishima Kei, the majordomo of the castle. They were tailing behind the two boys with their focus mainly on Akihito.

“Impossible,” Sudou whispered. “That can't be him.”

“It has been years since we've last saw of him. I'm surprised he was able to find this place again,” Kirishima said.

“Then he finally understands what is going on,” Mikhail said as he tiptoed quickly from one spot to the other, pursuing them. “He’ll break the spell!”

The trio listened to Akihito’s voice speak up, “Kou? Takato?”

“Who are they looking for?” Sudou asked.

“Perhaps it’s the two men the Master imprisoned yesterday.”

“Well, then, we should lend him a hand,” Mikhail responded. “Don't you think?”

The three men dashed to a particular door and opened it loudly to get inside. The sound of their footsteps alarmed the two boys, glancing over the opened door.

“Who’s there?” Misaki asked.

“Excuse us but we’re looking for our friends,” Akihito said.

They entered the room which had a staircase leading to the prison chambers. The two noticed a light heading up along with more footsteps. They pursued it but when they reached to the top, there wasn't anybody besides cages and a dim torch lightening up the freezing room.

“That's weird,” Misaki scratched his head. “Didn't we just hear footsteps coming up here?”

“Is anyone there?” Akihito called out.

 

At last, they heard a reply from one of the cages. “Akihito? Misaki?”

 

“Kou! Takato!”

The brothers dashed towards the cage with Akihito grabbing the torch, bringing some light for his captured friends. Koi and Takato emerged from the dark chamber, sticking out their hands onto the bars.

“How did you find us?” Kou asked.

“No time to explain,” Misaki answered. “We’re rescuing you.”

“No, you two need to get out. Leave while you still can,” Takato pleaded.

“We can't leave you guys here,” Akihito argued.

“You don't understand. There's something in this castle.”

“Who? Who is in this castle?”

All of a sudden, Akihito felt a big hand shoving him away from the door and an animalistic growl yelled, “How did you get in here?!”

The torch fell into a little puddle of water, completely wearing it away. The entire room was pitch black with the light of the moon shining above the ceiling. Misaki shook in horror while Akihito guarded him as he cried out, “Who goes there? Who are you?”

“The Master of this castle,” a voice said.

“We've come for our f-f-friends,” Misaki stuttered. “Could you release them?”

“You didn't answer my question,” the individual ignored the boy. “How did you get in here?”

“The door was unlocked and we figured that they might've been here,” Misaki continued.

_Unlocked?_ “Which one of you opened it?”

“I did,” Akihito responded boldly. “Now could you please let the out?”

“No, they trespassed my land and tried to steal one of my roses.”

“But they could die here,” the young blonde man continued to beg. “Please, I'll do anything.”

“Anything for only two useless people?” the voice mocked. “They're not worthy of being saved. And you can do nothing about it so I suggest you leave before I make you join them.”

“There's gotta be something to make up for…” Akihito paused for a moment until he said, “Waitaminute! How about we make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“You will let them go and leave your castle in peace if I offer myself in their place.”

“What?!” Kou, Takato and Misaki exclaimed.

“If I do that, will you let them out?”

“You're willing to sacrifice your freedom? Because once you do, you must promise that you will stay here forever.”

“Come into the light so our agreement can be finalized,” Akihito finalized.

For a moment, the figure emerged from the shadows upon the moonlight and to Akihito’s horror, he saw a beast. A black furred beast with sharp teeth, buffalo horns intimidating golden eyes glaring at him. Akihito gasped in horror and Misaki held squeezing his hand. in comfort, begging, “No, you can't stay here.”

“We won't let you,” Takato said.

“Do we have a deal then?” The beast impatiently waits for a response.

Akihito lets go of Misaki’s hand, ignoring their pleas and stood up to confront the beast.

“It’s a deal,” Akihito stated.

“Done,” the Beast simply replied and moved passed him. Akihito breathed out and collapsed to the ground. His legs trembling and unable to stand on their own; they were glued to the ground. He felt his entire body quivering with anxiety as the nightmares were becoming a reality to him. At least his brother and friends will be safe.

A saddened Misaki moved towards him, crying, “Akihito, why did you do that?”

“It’s the only way to keep you and the others safe.” He made a worried smile as he held his young brother’s hand in condolence. “I promise I will find a way out.”

Hastily, the Beast grabbed Akihito, tossing him into the cell while Misaki, Kou and Takato were dragged out of the dungeon. From afar, Misaki and his friends yelped for Akihito. As for the young photographer, he wanted to call them back. To cry out that he was going to be alright but his voice was silenced with his spirit shattered. He was weak, helpless and petrified. He couldn’t do much but shed a farewell tear for his family, friends and freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. My school schedule had been all over the place for the past few weeks but now that that's done, here's the awaited chapter.

Having spent about two hours in the cell, Akihito had stopped crying. He rested on the cold hard floor, slightly shivering from the chilly wind. He couldn’t stop imaging about his home in the town, Misaki, Kou and Takato and the spring breeze on a beautiful day. Everything all lost in his grasp forever. Digging into his pocket, he felt a paperlike material hidden inside. When pulled out, it was the picture of the rose. Akihito couldn’t find the strength to put a smile but kept it close to his chest as he closed his eyes. He imagined himself in a dreamlike place of happiness instead of the bleak reality he is currently living in.

However, his eyes opened at the sound of the cell unlocked. With the immediate thought of the Beast, he sat up, hid the picture and retreated to a corner. When the door opened, he flinched thinking that he might be killed. Though all he head was a smooth voice saying, “Ах ты бедный мышонок.” A statement which translates to _Ah, you poor little mouse._ Akihito opened his eyes to meet a blonde handsome man at the doorway, holding a candelabra. He wasn’t sure whether he should feel safe or insecure.

“Don’t worry,” he replied. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just escorting you to your room.”

“M-My room.” Akihito hesitated, wiping a baby tear that streamed down his cheek.

“Why, yes. You are staying here, right?”

“But what about…?”

“Don’t mind him,” the blonde man held out his hand to the feeble young man. “My name is Mikhail Arbatov but you already knew that, didn’t you?”

Akihito was baffled and simply shook his head.

“Oh…” confounded Mikhail before he chuckled. “Well, then, now you know my name.” He made a friendly approach than the Beast himself. “Rest assured that you won’t be in trouble, моя любимая” The last words translates to _my lovely._

Without further uncertainty and feeling much better, Akihito grabbed his hand and Mikhail helped him up. The two exited the dungeon and through the hallway. Having only traveled in it once, Akihito never expected the hallways to be so frightening. Each demonic statue menacingly staring at him with their beady eyes. Their jaws opened and ready to swallow his soul. He tried to focus on Mikhail who was walking peacefully down, doubting if leaving the dungeon was ever a good idea.

   

When Mikhail opened a door located at the end of the Eastern hallway, Akihito stepped into a beautiful room that contrasted everything he saw. It was bright gold with a comfortable bed with white sheets, a big window with white and gold curtains and a lovely small chandelier that brought sophistication and beauty. The ceiling had paintings of white roses and a blue angelic sky. He was awed by how it looked, instantly forgetting the dreadful ambience of the entire castle.

“This room hasn’t been used in a long time so it’s been locked since.”

“It’s beautiful,” Akihito complimented.

Mikhail made a warm smile, disheartened a bit, as he spoke, “Make yourself comfortable. The Master requests that you attend dinner downstairs. Tea will be brought to you soon. Hopefully Shinobu will help you get dressed if the little fella can be found.”

“Thank you.”

Just when Mikhail left, Akihito quickly opened to the window, the only possible escape route. From the view, he could only see dead trees and endless snow falling down the night sky. He lowered his head to see that the ground was a long way down so if he were to fall, it would be immediate death.

“What are you doing?” asked a voice.

Akihito made a tiny scream as he turned around. There was a young boy emerging from the closet who had dirt blonde hair with grey eyes with a slim figure that made his clothes too big on him. He was about a year or two younger than Misaki.

“Geez, how did you get in here?!” Akihito said.

“I've been hiding here since they prepared the room for you. Were you trying to escape?”

“Uh, no.” Akihito closed the window behind him. “I needed some cool air.”

“You don't have to be discreet about it. You can just say it upfront that you’re trying to escape.”

Akihito bit his lip indicating his intentions to the young boy.

“I don't blame you. I mean, if you are, there's the curtains and bedsheets. I can cover for you and make sure the Master doesn’t find out.”

“No. It's okay. I don't think I can anyways.”

“I'm Shinobu by the way.”

“Akihito.”

“Akihito?” He sounded shocked than puzzled.

“Yeah...?”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Akihito called out.

In came Fei-long and Tao with a cart containing a tea set made of rich white pastel. There was an overwhelming scent of green herbal tea rushing through the teapot which soothed his stress down. Eased by the warm water pouring down to the cup before handing it to the little boy. The man himself--Chinese descent as Akihito guessed--was beautiful and accompanied well with the vibrant red clothes he was wearing.

“Be careful, Tao,” Fei-long said.

The little boy carefully gave Akihito the tea cup as he took a rest on the bed. Taking a tiny sip on the hot drink as it tickled his dry throat and heated his numbing skin. It almost made him want to relax on the bed with contentment.

“Thanks,” he said.

“I heard what you did. Making a bold move to rescue your friends,” Fei-long commented. “I didn’t think someone was able to stand up against the Master like that.”

“I think we were all surprised by it,” Shinobu agreed.

“But I lost it all. My freedom. My home. Everything.”

Akihito tried to refrain himself from crying again until Tao cheered him up by holding his hand. The warmth of the child’s hand reminded him of Misaki; even his purest image was like Misaki when he was little.

“Don’t worry,” he consoled. “Everything would be alright. You’ll see.”

Akihito made a tiny smile--the only effort he could provide at the moment--and finished up his tea.

“We must be going,” Fei-long said, taking the empty cup to the tray. “I need to help with dinner preparations. Come, Tao.”

Tao ran off behind Fei-long and responded, “Bye.”

After the two left, Shinobu immediately opened the closet to reveal a walk in with different accessories of suits, coats, hats and shoes. “Now, let’s see what you’ll be wearing for dinner.” He rummaged through every single clothes, passing some of them to Akihito. He held out a ruby suit with black polished shoes.“What about this one? This should be great.”

“Thanks but I’m not going to attend.”

“I think you should. Getting the Master more angry is the least thing you wanna do.”

“By the way, does he even know that a dinner date is being set up?”

“Well…” Shinobu made a worried chuckle.

 

“Making him dinner?!” Asami scowled at the sight of the dinner table filled with delicious food. The candelabra in the middle was lit and a piano set nearby for some music to coincide with the romantic mood. Kirishima, in the back of his Master, too showed disappointment as he was the one who told Asami of the unexpected dinner plan. The others were stepping away while Sudou, another of Asami’s loyal assistant, tried to explain, “Asami-sama, I tried to stop him.” He pointed the fault at Mikhail. “He gave him the bedroom from the East Wing and…”

“You gave him the bedroom?! Why am I not surprised that you’re willing to do that?”

“I’m only trying to be hospitable. After all, he did return to us and now that he’s old enough, he knows about the curse and will break it. I thought dinner would be the best way to bring back old memories and maybe woo him.”

“Ridiculous,” the Beast scorned. “The most pitiful idea I’ve heard. I rather dine in my room alone than to charm the prisoner.”

“You need to try, Asami,” Miyagi stepped in, lighting a cigarette with a match. “The rose is beginning to wilt and so is your immortality. Everyday, pieces of this castle has fallen, you’re starting to age and we’re slowly turning into stone.”

“Me trying to woo that foolish peasant who went off to associate with bandits. What kind of person do you think that makes him now?”

“You can’t judge people based on who they are or where they came from,” Mikhail evoked. “Isn’t that the main reason why you were turned into a beast?”

Asami turned away in slight shame but as a man with pride, he refused to accept his mistakes and downfall.

“Please, Asami-sama,” stuttered Tao, hiding behind Fei-long. “For once, try to be kind.”

“As if I’ll try!” Asami snapped, scaring the boy.

“You’ve said that the first time when you held him in your arms,” Fei long frowned. “He was your redemption and you destroyed every chance you’ve got.”

“Bullshit! Are you taunting me, Fei-long?”

“I’m getting you to take this second opportunity to fix everything you couldn’t do the first time.”

Asami glanced at the others before rolling his eyes in annoyance and left the dining room without a word. Kirishima pursued him and Sudou, who said to his peers, “If this goes awry, you all are at fault. Especially you, Mikhail.” He shot a daggering look at the indifferent Mikhail who simply shrugged.

The Beast arrived at the front door of the room and the other members of the castle stood on the side waiting with silent anticipation and anxiety whether their love scheme will work. Asami pounded on the door, asking, “Will you join me for dinner? And that's not a request.”

“Be nice about it,” Miyagi said. “The kid lost everything in one day.”

“Yes, the poor boy is probably still scarred by it,” Mikhail added. “Try to be charming.”

“Elegant,” Kirishima said.

“Sweet,” Tao said; Miyagi cleared his throat in mockery, making Kirishima elbowed him in the arm.

“And above all, you must control your temper,” Fei long reminded.

“When he opens the door, give him a dashing smile. Go on, show me the smile,” encouraged Mikhail.

When their Master tried to smile, showing off his unpleasant teeth, the servants winced at this attempt. Asami’s fake smile disappeared and he knocked the door again, this time more serene.

“It would be a great pleasure if you join me for dinner,” he said.

“Say please, sir,” Kirishima corrected.

“Please,” Asami said begrudgingly.

On the other side of the door, Akihito while talking with Shinobu, heard this request and scowled, “You imprisoned my friends, blackmailed me and here you are inviting me to dinner. As if I’ll ever eat in the same table with you!”

A panicked Shinobu covered his ears to prepare for the worst.

As expected, an angered Asami pounded the door harshly, shouting, “I told you to come down to dinner!”

“And I told you no!”

“You can't stay in there forever!”

“Try me!”

“Fine! Then go ahead and starve!”

Asami looked to his right hand man and ordered, “If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all.”

He then dashed all the way to the West Wing and slams the door, shooking the castle like a tower of loose bricks. Pieces of the ceilings crumbled to the ground and tiny specks of dust powdered the atmosphere.

“That escalated quickly,” Miyagi coughed.

“Very well,” Kirishima said, polishing his glasses with a napkin. “We aren't going to sit around all day.” He turned to the blonde Russian, saying, “Stay here and guard the door. Make sure he doesn't get out regardless of anything.”

Mikhail groaned, “Alright.”

“In the meantime, let’s start cleaning up the dinner table.”

 

“That ridiculous idea wasn't mine to begin with,” grumbled Asami when he flung the doors open of his room. Stomping through, he tossed away objects that blocked his path. “What did he expect me to do? Beg?!”

On the table where the enchanted rose stood, he picked up the magic mirror that rested beside it. “Show me the prisoner.”

The mirror glowed upon the reflection and revealed an arrogant Akihito sitting on the bed with Shinobu convincing him, “Why don't you give him a chance? I know what he did was wrong but he's really not bad once you get to know him better.”

“I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him,” Akihito dismissed.

Hearing the angry response, Asami placed the mirror face down, lowering his head in disgrace. Though a creeping smile painted his face as he gazed upon the moon from the balcony, seeing that a quarter of the moon had been covered by shades of red. The impending blood moon was around the corner and a single petal from the rose was plucked out.

_If that's how he wants to play,_ thought Asami. _Then so be it._

 

For the next hour or so, Akihito stayed in his room--even after Shinobu left to help the servants--to fight against the hunger. However, Akihito realized something peculiar about the room he was staying in as he noted the amount of toys stacked upon the top shelves. It used to be a children’s room or that it still was given that he fiddled with the train, tuning it on and watching it run along the tracks. It raised more questions than answers; how did the servants know his name? Did all of this have some connections to his dreams? And if so, what is it trying to tell him? But most of all, if they had something to do with his parentage, why can't he remember anything?

Determined for answers but feeling safe from the Beast’s absence, Akihito opened the door to see emptiness and silence across the hall. He quietly exited his room and headed down the stairs.

“You know, when you asked for company, I thought you meant additional back up,” scowled softly Fei-long who was trying to avoid Mikhail’s embrace. He and the Russian man were hidden behind the red curtain.

“I did,” Mikhail teased. “I wanted you company, мой прекрасный дракон.” A translation which here means, _my beautiful dragon._ “And I'm craving for something sweet.”

He hungrily holds Fei-long by the waist with his beautiful dragon attempting to punch him away. Placing his hands upon the other man’s chest. But before he could kiss him, he spotted Akihito walking down the first steps of the stairs.

“Shoot,” he gasped. “He got out!”

“What?” Fei-long shoved him off and the two ran after the young man.

 

The rest of the household staff--except Tao who tucked to bed--had finished up cleaning the dining table by eating whatever they could. Although they could no longer feel hungry or taste anything, they were unwilling to let the food waste. In the kitchen, Miyagi and Shinobu were washing and drying the plates while Kirishima polished the table. Sudou on the other hand sat near the window, chewing on an apple.

“I pray the food doesn't go to waste by tomorrow. I don't want to have to go to the village,” Kirishima said. “Especially with the impending snowstorm on the horizon.”

“Take it easy, Kirishima-san. Today was a harsh day for all of us,” Shinobu said.

“I’ll admit though the kid’s got guts,” Miyagi said. “I haven't seen anyone stand up against Asami like that except Fei-long and Mikhail.”

“He’s stubborn fool,” grumbled Sudou. “The master after all said please and I did say that it was never going to work. Besides, he doesn't even remember us.”

“I'm sure he does,” Shinobu objected. “There's gotta be an explanation.”

“And it doesn't just fall under him. The master too,” Miyagi reminded Sudou. “If he doesn't control his anger, he’ll never be able to break the….”

Akihito entered the kitchen where he heard the commotion and Kirishima interrupted their discussion by welcoming the guest, “Good evening. What brings you here in such a late hour?”

“I'm sorry for intruding all of you,” Akihito responded. “But…” A loud grumble came from his stomach and the young man covered it, trying to silence it from embarrassment. “I'm a little hungry.”

“You hear that? He's hungry,” Miyagi spoke up.

“He's hungry?!” Mikhail barged into the kitchen upon hearing the news. Fei-long arrived late, panting and taking deep breaths from running. “Well, then, heat the food and set the table!” boasted the blonde Russian.

Miyagi went to reheat the dinner by the oven and Shinobu arranged table with plates and knives ready.

“Remember what Asami-sama said,” prompted Kirishima.

“I’m not going to let him starve, you know,” Miyagi argued.

“Very well. A glass of water and a crust of bread will do.”

Mikhail shook his head. “Kirishima, you should know better. This boy isn’t a prisoner but a guest. We should treat him with the finest generosity.”

“Keep it down. We wouldn’t want the Master to find out about this.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure the music isn’t too loud enough.”

“Music?! What do you mean?!” Kirishima exclaimed as he chased after him.

Sudou, expressing no interest in joining, tossed the apple core to the trash and exited the kitchen. He fetched for a cloak to wear in the main hall and caught Fei-long’s attention who asked, “And where are you going?”

“We ran out of apples,” Sudou replied without looking at him. “Going to the village to buy some.”

“At this hour, the market is closed. I don't suppose this is your excuse for not wanting to help out.”

“Why bother feeding and tending that wretch?” Sudou derided. “Call him whatever you want but he won't break the curse. I warned it the first time.”

“Oh and does that make you any different?”

Sudou tried not to get angry and went out to the snowy weather. Fei-long, who watched him leave, retreated to kitchen with the others. Without his knowledge, hiding within the shadows of the west wing, from the stairs stood Asami who observed the entire commotion coming from the dining room.

Akihito eyed on the delicious food and smelled the strong aroma that made his mouth salivate as he took a seat. With his mind set to eat everything, he gleefully blessed, “Itadakimasu!” Mikhail opened the grand piano, soothing the keys as if he hadn't touched it in centuries. As Akihito picked out the various food to eat, he offered some to the servants who were quick to refuse, “You go ahead.”

Mikhail, when he sat down, played one song he never forgotten. _Moonlight Sonata_ by Beethoven, and of course as Fei-long remembered, that was the song played on that fateful day the whole castle was cursed. Something popped into Akihito’s mind as he suddenly began to ponder, “Don't mind me saying this but I've never seen so much snow before. From where I come from, there's very few snow days so I just wanted to say that it looks beautiful.”

“Try living it for a decade and you'd be tired of it,” Miyagi said.

“By the way, where do you live?” Shinobu asked. “Within your village I mean?”

“I don't really live inside the village community but a little far from it. I never really got along with the people there,” Akihito responded.

“Why?”

“They think I'm different. Strange.”

“Oh?” Mikhail playfully slid his fingers across the keyboards. “A beautiful boy like yourself? Strange?”

“All because of my interest in photography.”

“What kind of pictures do you take?” The Russian man smirked, hoping it was something perverted.

“Landscapes, flowers, birds. Mostly on the spring and summer season.”

“Does your brother and friends accept your hobby though?” Fei-long asked.

“Oh yeah, they do. My brother is in the same position as I am. The village thinks he's strange because he reads a lot. But I try not to let them get the best of him.”

“You seem very protective of him,” Kirishima noted.

“Yeah. Ever since our big brother got married and went off to a different town, I was left to take care of him.”

“You two don't look like each other,” Shinobu said.

“We’re not biologically related. I was taken in from the streets when I was small. Though I don't really remember much about what happened to my parents.”

A cold shudder filtered upon the servants but they attempted to brush it off once Fei-long asked, “Have you ever thought about what happened to them?”

“A little. The thing is that I felt like I had a sweet childhood before getting adopted. I don't know but I did and I wanna find that out for myself.”

At this moment, Akihito felt incredibly comfortable with the servants as if they were becoming his friends and vice versa. The servants felt the sweet reminiscence of an old friend.

“Oh! I also wanted to say, I never got all of your names. Well, except for Mikhail, Shinobu, Fei-long and Tao.”

“I'm Miyagi,” Miyagi introduced himself and the other. “And this is Kirishima, Asami’s closest assistant and the majordomo of the castle.”

“My,” Mikhail pondered. “I wonder where Sudou went.”

“Don't worry about him,” Fei-long assured. “He'll be back.”

 

Once Akihito finished his dinner, he felt a little weary while he helped put the plates away. Shinobu offered to escort Akihito back into his room and Akihito hid everyone a good night. However, once they reached walking up the stairs, they were approached by the unexpected appearance of Asami who was holding a candelabra. He wasn't angry yet a shudder cringed upon Shinobu; Akihito tried to contain his own, refusing to be afraid of the thing he rejected to dine with.

“I will take him back,” Asami said. “Shinobu, get some rest.”

“Oh okay,” Shinobu gulped.

Shinobu left Akihito to his Master’s care as he went off as ordered. Akihito gently walked up the stairs to join Asami, standing in front. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two as they proceed through the hall. Despite having some light, the dark interior overwhelmed against the fire on the candle. Unveiling portraits of demons and their victims’ mercy in hell. Akihito didn't dare look at Asami, feeling insignificant in size. The travel seemed longer, only increasing his desire to escape into his room.

“I suppose you enjoyed dinner,” Asami spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Akihito nodded carefully. “Please don't punish them though. It was all my doing.”

“I figured. Either way, I had no intentions of lecturing them tonight.”

“It was kinda shame that you weren't able to join us. You know,” scoffed the blonde young man. “You should really learn how to be a better influence when it comes to guests. Because if you're gonna keep on inviting me to dinner with that attitude of yours, I'm always gonna say no.”

“I didn't offer to take you back to your room as a means to make up our argument. They may have taken a liking to you but that doesn't mean I will.”

“Well, at least you're being a bit honest.”

The Beast dropped the candelabra, killing the light and slammed Akihito against the wall. He was a little startled as he stared into the Beast’s golden eyes. His sharp nails tickled his skin and big paws strong enough to crush his arms, lifting him off the ground.

“You’re a stubborn kid, trying to make a fool out of me. However, since you’re starting out as the guest of this castle, I’ll let it pass. But not without some regulations. To start, this castle is your home so you are free to roam whatever room you want with the exception of the West Wing. All you need to know is that it's forbidden.”

Akihito furrowed his brow in suspicion and the Beast continued, “Each night, before going back to your room, I'll be the one to escort you. I'll make sure the servants are aware of that. Are we clear?”

Akihito nodded apathetically.

“If _I_ ever asked you to join me for dinner, you’ll do so. And if you ever try to escape or disobey, I'll drag you back to that dungeon.”

“That’s a pitiful attempt to make me afraid.”

Asami knocked Akihito to the ground, right in front of the door to his bedroom. It wasn't severe though Akihito scowled at the Beast who stood taller than the young man.

“Akihito, don't forget this. If you manage to run away, I'll track you down and pull you below to the pits of the underworld. No matter where you run and hide, in this world, your freedom is within my grasps.”

“I may be your prisoner,” grunted Akihito, standing up to his feet and leaning against the door. “But you don't own me. I rather die than fall into your hands.”

Although Akihito trembled, his spirit remained strong. He glared upon the eyes of the Beast, certained that he would hit him. Instead, the Beast chuckled maliciously and his hand reached out to caress his check. Softly but unaffectionately, it built anxiety upon Akihito as he saw the Beast’s faint grin.

“We shall see.”

Akihito opened the door to the bedroom and slammed it shut, locking it immediately. He buried within the bedsheets, breathing heavily and shutting his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Akihito repeated the thought in his head.

As for Asami, he stood outside for a while before departing to the West Wing.

\----

We’ll have to leave Akihito alone for the moment as our next scene is returning to the village where a storm brewed heavy rainfall. On the village tavern, it was a busy time with men drinking beer and thinking merry thoughts through arm wrestling or flirting with the young barmaids. Except for Sakazaki, who sat alone in front of the fireplace in his best chair ornamented with the skin of a bear. He was unable to forget the failed proposal and the humiliation, refusing the five drinks the barmaids had given him. Usagi-san resided on a corner table a bit further from Sakazaki smoking a cigarette while drinking Bernia ale*, the only quality beer worth drinking.

Mitarai, who also attended the bar, had kept watched on the sorrowfully drained Sakazaki and approached to his boss, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“God, it disturbs me to see you, Sakazaki. Looking so down in the dumps. There's always next time.”

The devastated veteran soldier looked at his friend and scowled at the last two words,” Next time?!” He grabbed two of the five beer glasses placed on the table beside him and tossed them into the fire. “What next time?! Do you think I’ll have there’ll be one when I ruined tuxedo in mud after being rejected?!” He shifted his chair off to the side to avoid Mitarai’s attention. “I’m disgraced.”

“Who, you? Never. Sakazaki-san, you gotta pull yourself together,” Mitarai consoled his boss. “That was a small thing out of how many great things you’ve done.”

Still, Sakazaki refuses to listen, constantly moving his chair to ignore him.

“Look, look, look. You battled every beast that came across your way. Wrestled every man that challenged you. You have a whole bunch of ladies drooling over you.”

Mitarai pointed at the group of single barmaids who were waving at him with a tease. However Sakazaki seemed disinterested in them.

“No one is admired as you. You’re everyone’s favorite guy and believe me, they all wanna be like you. Isn’t that right, fellas?”

The crowd raised their mugs in joy. Excluding Usagi-san, secretly disgusted by the abundance of praise Sakazaki was receiving.

“See? So, come on. What do you say?” Mitarai passed his good friend a beer mug. “Take those sorrows out of your head and enjoy this festive night.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sakazaki smirked. “After all, as a specimen, yes, I’m intimidating!”

“There you go!” Mitarai said.

The other men enlightened Sakazaki’s spirit as he stood up from his chair, mighty and proud.

Suddenly, a heavily gust of wind blew as three individuals emerged inside the bar in a fright. They were none other than Misaki, Kou and Takato. _Now, if you wanted to know what happened to them right after the Beast imprisoned Akihito, here’s what happened. The Beast escorted the trio out of the castle, keeping his bargain to not hurt them, and returned them to their horse. He kept an eye on them until they were away from the castle’s boundaries._ They were wet and shivering from the rain. Everyone stared at them, speechless and confused as they scrambled around the room for aid; Usagi-san leaped up from his seat at the sight of a terrified Misaki.

“Help us! Please!” cried Misaki.

“We gotta save him! He’s got him locked in the dungeon!” shouted Kou.

“Who?!” asked a fellow villager.

“Akihito! We’ve got to save him!” Takato panicked.

“Hold on, fellas,” Sakazaki said. “Who’s got Akihito?”

“A beast! A monstrous beast!” Misaki answered.

The villagers looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

“Looks like the books really got into him!” Mitarai ridiculed.

A distraught Misaki fell to his knees as one of the villagers asked, mocking them, “Did he have big ferocious teeth?”

“Did he have a nasty breath?” came in another.

“Did he scare you guys until you pissed your pants?”

“It’s not funny, you assholes!” Kou snapped. “This is serious!”

“Now, now, come on, guys,” Sakazaki soothed the situation down. “Don’t torment to the poor kids. I’m sure Akihito is back at home safe and sound.”

A sobbing Misaki looked over to the side and spotted Usagi-san and helplessly rushed towards him. “We need to help him. You believe me, right, Usagi-san?”

The village men, Sakazaki and Mitarai turned their attention towards a speechless Usagi-san. The man had only stared into Misaki’s hurtful eyes with nothing else to say; he himself was under pressure in the eyes of the village. Especially Sakazaki.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sakazaki intervened between the two, pulling Misaki away from Usagi-san. “We’ll help you out.” He glanced at a group of men to take them out.

However, the hope died out for Misaki. Usagi-san wasn’t able to help them out and they were tossed out into a puddle. Laughter was heard inside of the tavern as they stood up, wiping away the mud smearing their clothes. Usagi-san, wearing his hood, privately sneaked out of the building and approached the distressed trio.

“Misaki!” Usagi-san called out.

“Leave me alone,” Misaki frowned.

“Misaki, I'm sorry. I believe you.”

“No you don't. You're just like them.”

“I do. Just hear me out, Misaki.”

Misaki however proceeded to ignore him, avoiding the man as possible. A persistent Usagi took Misaki by the wrist and turned him around only to meet his saddened eyes filled with wet tears that camouflaged in the rain.

“You were the only one I could ever trust in this entire village.” Misaki sobbed. “I thought you were different from them, Usagi-san. I….I liked you. But I was mistaken so please, just go away.”

A guilty Usagi-san couldn’t make the matter worse than it already is and returned to the tavern. Misaki wiped the tears away and Kou and Takato comforted their friend. “It’s alright, Misaki. I think we have someone who could definitely help us.”

In the meantime, the village men inside the tavern were continuing their festivities. But lo and behold, there was a mysterious figure sitting in a shady area of the tavern. He witnessed the entire confrontation and embarrassment with intrigued him even more with the name of Akihito brought up. He soon listened to one of drinkers cracking jokes about Misaki and his friends, “That crazy kid and his whacked up stories. He always makes us laugh.”

He shifted his focus on Sakazaki who seemed to be contemplating over the situation. With the sight of a devious smirk, it seemed sinister but useful for the hooded individual who drew closer to the high and mighty Sakazaki.

“You seem to know them very well,” he said.

“Yeah,” Sakazaki shrugged. “That kid’s reputation is off the rocks but maybe it might be handy.”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance. I think I know the solution to your problem.”

“Seriously?” Sakazaki grinned. “Alright then, we’ll talk about it in the backroom.”

He whistled at both Mitarai and a remorseful Usagi-san who came back from the storm, signaling the two to come over to the backroom. “You got a name?”

“It matters not,” the stranger suggested. “I think you’d find my proposition more interesting than my name.”

 

At the photo shop, Nowaki and Hiroki were about to close for the day with Nowaki shutting off most of the lights of the building and Hiroki stacking up photography files into drawers, neatly stacked and placed together. Hiroki had noted that he hadn’t heard of any news about Akihito or Misaki and it began to agonize him. The two were more than regulars but close friends as they’d often visit outside of work especially when Hirohito grew up Takahiro.

“Nowaki,” Hiroki said. “Do you think maybe we should check on Akihito and Misaki? I'm worried, that's all.”

“There's nothing to be worried about, Hiro-san,” Nowaki said. “I'm sure they're at home, safe and sound.”

“I'm telling you it's a gut feeling. I'm not sure. Can we visit them to make sure?”

“Okay,” Nowaki said. “If you want to, we can check.”

He kissed Hiro-san’s cheek, making the man four years his senior blush. They are soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who could it be at closing hour?” Nowaki wondered.

The tall hopeless romantic man opened the door, allowing Misaki, Kou and Takato to barge in without permission.

“Oh! Misaki!” Hiroki said. “Are you alright? What happened? Where's Akihito?”

“You guys are the only ones left in the village who can help us,” Misaki pleaded. “No one believes us.”

“Alright, alright,” Hiroki soothed. Nowaki gathered blankets from the back, wrapping the three boys in comfort.

“Tell me everything.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! THIS IS ALIVE!!   
> I apologize for your patience and how I'm trying to do this story. I've struggled to try to get this going because so many distractions are happening at this point. I thank you for not giving up on this and for that, a new chapter has emerged.

_The garden was spacious to explore even with the horrifying statues that guarded the castle from wandering intruders. There was no sun but the moon still gave the roses energy to bloom beautifully despite the ongoing freezing temperature. A little boy, in a warm coat and pajamas, watered the plants and made snow angels on the cold ground. His youthful eyes gazed upon the evening sky though without a single star glistening in the sky. Smoke exhaled out of his mouth as tiny snowflakes touched his reddened nose. It was endless as if he was getting sucked into its deadly vortex without a single light shedding for his safety or comfort._  
 _“Why are you still awake?” A booming voice asked from behind._  
 _The boy got up quick and looked at his master who wore strong coat. “I couldn’t sleep,” he responded. “Just thought of feeding the roses.”_  
 _“And making ridiculous art on the snow,” his master grumbled._  
 _“An angel,” the boy corrected, showing it off to the master. “It’s a snow angel.”_  
 _“Does it matter? Get inside before you freeze yourself to death.”_  
 _“Yes, master.”_  
 _The two got inside, hanging their coats at a hanger close by the entrance. The two walked in silence up the staircase and into the hallway where the boy resided opposite from the direction the master lived._  
 _“Master,” squeaked the boy._  
 _“Hm?” spoke the master._  
 _“How come there aren't any stars in the sky?”_  
 _“Why should there be?”_  
 _“I don’t know. I think they would look nice with the moon.”_  
 _“Do they serve a purpose other than ‘looking nice’?”_  
 _“A companion maybe.”_  
 _“What’s wrong with the moon by itself?”_  
 _“Nothing but don’t you think it’s lonely?”_  
 _“There’s the sky to keep it company.”_  
 _“Surrounded in darkness? What if he’s sad?”_  
 _“The moon isn’t human. It’s been living inside the darkness its entire life.” The two stood right in front of the door to the boy’s bedroom. “Now, no more of this nonsensical conversation and go to bed.”_  
 _“Well, I still think the moon needs the stars because then they can share the night together,” the boy commented as he stepped into his bedroom. However, his master shuts the door in front of him. He sighed in disenchantment but before he could get into bed, the window showcased the lonesome moon. He sat upon the sill as a heavy snowfall overtook the land._  
\----  
For the remainder of an early morning, or evening as he was confused about the day since it’s evening 24/7, Akihito had been attaching his bedsheets and curtains to create a ladder rope for him to climb down. He tied one end to the bedpost and tossed it below where it could reach for the vines to climb down. In such ease, he began to ascend from his room with his feet touching the ancient structure of the castle while trying not to stare at the ground. Wind blew at his face as he shivered from the cold weather, tucking his coat tight as the frost chilled his face, numbing his nose and cheeks. He reached for the green vines and proceeded to ascend below. He tried not to injure his hand on the spiky thorns nor slip since he was still on a deadly height.   
Landing on spot, he found himself near the angel statue and the rose garden. Akihito planned to escape from the place and hitchhike his way back into town once he traveled far into the woods. Or at least that would’ve happened if a particular voice didn’t interrupt him.   
“Leaving so soon?” it spoke.   
Akihito cowered to stare at Fei Long who was tending the roses. He wore a lavishing red coat as he walked towards the escaping photographer. He had black leather gloves and a hood that protected his long hair from the snow. Tao was with him, wearing a knitted hat, mittens, a green jacket and black boots.   
“Hi,” Tao waved at him.   
“Hey.” Akihito ruffled his head while exhaling in relief. “Honestly, I’m glad it’s you and not the Beast.”   
“The Master? No, he’s sleeping,” Tao said.   
“Though he will find you here if you aren’t in the dining room,” Fei Long warned him.   
“Fine but after that, I’m out of here.”  
“And where would you go exactly? I understand returning home but nobody else comes across this area. Unless you want to encounter the wolves then that’s a death sentence,” Fei Long reminded him.   
“I don’t know what’s worse, being imprisoned by the likes of him or getting eaten by someone like him.” He sat down on a snow covered bench in frustration. “I just ...I just wanna go back to my brother. My friends.”   
“It’s better to be alive now and escape another day.”  
“Are you saying that or is it because you wanna hook me up with him? I figured it out from the moment you guys were setting up dinner for us. And judging from how your master and I had a little chat, I don’t think he wants that either.”  
“He’s a stubborn brute, I know, and anger issues but he wasn’t always like that.”  
“Really? I’m having a hard time thinking of a time he wasn’t.”  
Fei-Long raised an eyebrow and shook his head lightly. “True but I’m serious. He was a quiet prince, raised by a cruel and strict father and a loving mother who died too soon in his childhood. He loved her very much but now he can’t admit that. Nor does he wish to return to those memories.”  
“Was it because of his father?”  
“He taught him in his own way not to submit to weaknesses. I tried to make him look at a different perspective but he followed that line of thought.”  
Akihito bit his lip, almost regretting about insulting the Beast but still maintaining his guard up against him ever since their encounter last night. He gazed up at the angel statue and then back at Fei-Long.   
“Hey, uh, I don’t know about you but everytime I look at that statue, it brings me peace. I’m not crazy right?”  
“Not at all. It does to me too. The Master made that for someone.”  
“His mother?”  
“No, you see, there was a small child whom he took in and he used to love making snow angels. He made the castle appear brighter than the moon itself. He was a kind person and curious adventurer as he spends most of the time exploring the castle grounds.”  
“Did Asami treated him nicely?”  
“Not at first but he eventually gave in. At the last minute.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“He ran away and while the Master tried looking for him, he was nowhere to be found. In grief, the Master sculpted this out of ice and he hoped it might last even after…” Fei-Long paused midway.   
“Even after?” Akihito asked curiously.   
“Even after this castle becomes nothing but dust.”  
Akihito stared at the ancient castle to the perfectly chiseled sculpture in which he stood up and touched its icy texture. Not taking his sentence seriously, he said, “Then I hope he comes back to lighten up this place. He's probably better than me.”  
“I hope so too,” Fei-Long replied, silently gazing at Akihito.   
“He was my best friend,” Tao added. “We used to play a lot, especially outside. Snowball fights, hide and seek and lying on the ground to look at the stars. He also liked to make something while he was on the snow. I think they looked like that.” The little boy pointed at the angel statue.   
“A snow angel?” Akihito said.  
“Yeah but I don’t remember how he did it.”  
“It’s easy, really. Me and my brother used to do it all the time.” Akihito rested on the ground, back against the white cold surface. Tao followed along, lying beside him. “You just move your arms and legs up and down. Your feet have to touch together and just keep going until you get up and look at your design.”   
While explaining, Akihito was making his snow angel and Tao observed. The young photographer stopped and stood to the side without trying to touch the design. “See? Now, you try it.”   
He watched Tao try to make and the boy stood up to look at his art. It was perfect. “There you go,” Akihito said and a tiny smile warmed his face. “Let’s make another one.”   
“Fei Long-sama,” Tao said, pulling the older man’s sleeve. “Come make snow angels with us.”   
“Very well,” Fei Long responded.

Afterwards, Akihito willingly went to eat breakfast before warming himself near the fireplace, heating his hands close to the fire. He fiddled with his camera on his hands, turning it on and flipping through, staring at each and every single picture he ever took. Some were on his assignments but most had been centered on Misaki and his friends on their trip to Italy. His heart chipped bit by bit seeing their smiles though he could never get the conversation between him and Fei-Long out of his mind. About the master and the boy; it was kind of hard for him to imagine the Beast being with someone. Much less caring about him since he could hardly give a decent welcome.   
Speaking of the Beast, he entered the living room wearing a ripped white shirt with black pants and a maroon cape. His growls echoed behind Akihito as he turned off his camera, setting it beside him and continued to stare at the fire. He didn’t dare try to stare at his captor but only listened to his voice, “I want you to join me for dinner today.”  
“Why all of a sudden?” Akihito asked.   
“Is that a question or a defiance? Or did you forget our little talk yesterday?”  
“Is it a punishment to ask questions?”  
Akihito didn’t receive a response when he asked, “Well, is it?”  
“Don’t be impudent on me, boy.”  
“Then I won’t go if you’re not gonna tell me.”  
“Would you like to sleep in the dungeon?”  
“Just because I only wanted to know why?”  
The Beast attempted to tame his temper but instead of lashing out the young man, he begrudgingly replied, “No reason at all.”   
“To imprison me?”  
“On your question. I have no reason at all. I want a simple dinner.”   
The photographer paused for a moment before turning around to face the creature of the castle. “Okay but before that, say the magic word.”  
The Beast was hesitant and while he wouldn’t care if Akihito didn’t take his invitation, there was a gravitational pull that forced him to the young man.   
“Please?”  
“Thanks.”   
“I’ll have Kirishima escort you when it’s ready.”   
“Okay. Can’t wait.”

Time ticked by and dinner was almost ready. Akihito took a warm bath on a white pastel tub, his body sunk inside the bubbles and warm water as he massaged his arms with a soap bar. Candlesticks stood and brightened the atmosphere, displaying the floral mural on the ceiling. It reminded him of the valley behind his home where he could feel the sun warming his face on the horizon, the green valley serving as the sea of land and ...Akihito dropped his soap. As much as the homesickness is plaguing his mind, he mustn't think about it at a time like this. If he wanted to return home, he had to appease the master in some way.   
“Here’s a towel,” Shinobu said when he entered the bathroom, holding a light brown towel in his arm. “I chose the clothes you’ll be wearing for dinner.”  
“Thanks,” Akihito responded as he removed the plug to drain out the water. He took the towel and dried himself, wrapping it around his waist. On the bed, a blue suit was neatly placed alongside a white undershirt and black pants. Black boots were set aside the doorway. “Hey, um, Shinobu?”  
“Hm?”  
“How do you guys talk to Asami?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“In a conversation. You know, aside from him being your respected master.”  
“Fei Long tends to talk to him a lot more than we do outside of work.”   
“Okay but let’s say that it isn’t the Master. Let’s say it’s Miyagi you’re going to dinner with, what kind of things do you guys talk about?”  
“Miyagi?” Shinobu blushed, his cheeks tinted in red. “He, uh...well ...That's a good question. Anything I guess but he’s too busy reading something.”   
“Uh, you guys are a thing?” Akihito flabbergasted, holding the white shirt close to his chest.   
“Yeah,” Shinobu replied with a frown in embarrassment. “Why? You got a problem with that?”   
“No, I didn't think you two were. I was just trying to make an example.”  
“Oh, well, yeah,” Shinobu sat on the bed while rubbing his arm. “When he's not reading, we tend to talk about stuff like what we like, what we think about and some things that are interesting, I guess.” He raised his eyebrows, looking at Akihito. “Wait, are you actually gonna try to charm the Master?”  
“No, I’m trying to stir up a conversation, that's all.”  
“I'm guessing being an outsider in your town means you don't get a lot of attention.”  
“Not really. Except for one guy who kept harassing me, Sakazaki, but even that isn't considered getting attention.”   
“Ouch,” Shinobu bit his lip. “If I was gonna give you one tip of advice about the Master, don't aggravate him.”  
“As if that wasn’t easy already.” He put on his shirt and pants before fixing his blue uniform up.   
As soon Akihito was ready, there was a knock on the door. In came in Kirishima who spoke up, “Dinner is served.”   
Kirishima escorted Akihito to the dining room where the whole table was filled with food such as mashed potatoes, a bowl of corn on the cob, sweet peas with meat dominating the space. A vase of red roses was set in between two candelabras as Akihito was seated at one end of the long table. The room was much darker than the last time he was here despite the candlesticks and fireplace lighting the scene. A golden plate with a red napkin that wraps the utensils together were neatly in place in front of him. The wine glass that stood aside had a vague but clear reflection of Asami who resided at the other end.  
“Help yourself,” the Beast spoke up in his bombastic voice.   
Kirishima poured red wine upon the glass before standing on the side alongside Mikhail and Miyagi who are serving as butlers for the hour.   
“Thanks,” Akihito responded as he reached over for a corn on the cob and mashed potatoes for his plate. The young photographer, while eating his supper, noticed that Asami hadn’t taken a single food, even the meat, to dine.   
“Aren't you going to eat?” he asked.  
“Not in front of you,” Asami responded.   
“Then why invite me if you're ...?” Akihito paused for moment, heeding Shinobu’s advice. “Never mind.”  
“If I wasn’t going to? I don’t eat anything in the table anymore.”  
“How do you thrive?”  
“Hunting. It’s the only thing that satisfies me.”  
“You act like you don’t go out as much for someone with a higher status.”  
“I’m a king who prefers the night.”   
“It tells. It's like the morning never comes here.”  
“Does it disturb you?”  
“Not really but even though I've been here only for a day, I'm starting to miss it. Don't you?”  
“I wouldn't know. I'm not familiar with the sensation nor am I curious.”  
Akihito took a quiet sip from his wine glass. “You know, when you claimed you were the king of the castle, I didn't believe you. I thought you killed the real one and proclaimed yourself his title.”  
“I'm not king of only an old palace. Everywhere I touch and see, I claim it as my own.”  
“Hmph, you talk like a guy I know at home. It's disappointing to look at a mirror I've seen before.”  
Asami stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk smooth with his hands behind his back. “Do I disappoint you? What else do you find disappointing about me?”  
Akihito was out of breath; he was landing on hot water, pushing his buttons against Asami whose golden eyes glared at him in the shadows in a dampened room.   
“Are you not going to say anything else?” The Beast slowly pressured the young man. “Like explaining how you tried to escape in the morning?”  
Akihito wasn't surprised; either he might've witnessed or Fei Long told him about the attempt, the Beast was no fool.   
“You misunderstood my warning. I speak like many kings before me, a man second who wishes to make an offer that could fulfill your desires.”  
“What can you offer me that's worthwhile than an escapade effort?”  
The Beast then stared at the three servants, gesturing them to exit and leave the two in privacy. “The heart of darkness. One that plagues the body and soul and craves only the light even when it burns its host.” He snuck behind Akihito’s chair with his claws quietly gripping upon the wooden surface, leaving marks from his nails.  
“What does that have to do with me?”   
“You’re a smart one, you’ll figure it out. In the meantime…” He held his paw out for Akihito to take. “Shall we go to bed? You must be famished.”   
Hesitantly, Akihito took the Beast’s hand as the two ushered themselves out of the dining room. Without a lantern to light their way into the dark, the Beast and Akihito could ever rely on the moonlight’s beauty radiating the building. Rays of its blue and white glow vibrants the two.   
“Is it bad that wherever I go, I feel swallowed by darkness?” Akihito said, shaken that he had said a word after a brief tension back at the dining room.   
“Do you fear it?” Asami responded.  
“Sometimes. I feel like I’m the moon,” he spoke, staring in front of the window that showcased the moon. “Don’t you think it's frightened of the night?”  
“Why personify an object whose main purpose is to live in it?”  
“Because even though it's the light and the most beautiful thing in the sky, it can’t fathom why its alone. It’s funny but I used to think like that when I was a kid.”   
Asami’s eyes glanced to the human before looking back at the aisle.   
“I don’t know, I just...whenever I look at the night sky, at home, I’d like to think that the moon was happy with the stars. But here, it looks so forgotten,” Akihito responded. “But I guess that comes from being an outcast, you think the weirdest things possible.”  
“It’s not...that...strange…” Asami mumbled in a low voice.  
“Hm?” Akihito finally looked up to the Beast who then cleared his throat, “We’ve arrived at your room.”   
“Oh, uh, thanks…” Akihito spoke, hoping the Beast had something to say. He looks down at his hand before letting go; he almost forgot that he was holding this Beast’s hand throughout the trip. “Good night.”   
“Likewise,” Asami responded and the two share glances before Akihito closed the door.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, the servants were tidying the leftover food that could be used for tomorrow. Fei Long, who had been observing the entire confrontation between the two, washed the plates silently while thinking about how Asami handled Akihito unlike last time. True, he did tell Asami that Akihito tried to escape but had also convinced him to treat him to dinner. He was surprised that Asami considered it, seeing how he misbehaved. Mikhail, who was the only other person left in the kitchen, spotted Fei Long and sneaked up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist.   
“What’s eating you, моя любовь,” he whispered to the Chinese man’s ear. The last two words translates my love.   
Without attempting to push him off as usual, Fei Long responded, “Today, the Master seemed different. I was glad he didn’t try to raise his tone and anger towards Akihito.”  
“Are you suggesting he might have a chance?” Mikhail asked.  
“Maybe but...I don’t know how to explain it. There’s something about the Master that looked off. It started out cynical but gradually, he went out of his character.”   
“Do you think it’s about _him_?”   
“I don’t doubt it even though he doesn’t know yet.”   
Mikhail swiftly moved to Fei Long’s chin to move his focus on him. “Don't worry about it. We just have to keep watch, that’s all. Who knows? I heard it’s impossible to forget someone once you met them.”  
Just as the two were about to kiss, the door opened and Sudou entered with bottles of beer in his bag alongside apples. He paused before coughing, breaking the two up with Fei Long moving away from Mikhail.  
“There you were,” Mikhail cleared his throat. “Where were you?”  
“In town. Thought maybe we could have a drink before the final countdown,” Sudou responded.   
“Don’t exaggerate, Sudou. It looks like the Master is warming up to Akihito.”  
“Or it seems like,” Fei Long muttered to himself.   
“Really? Has he kissed him yet?” Sudou asked. “Or has our guest kissed him yet?”  
“Not yet but soon, and then we’ll be normal and back home in no time.”  
The castle started to rumble and the three began to feel a bit more cold in the skin than previously. Another rose petal has fallen.   
“Whatever,” Sudou rolled his eyes before setting his bag on the counter. Fei Long frowned in suspicion after wiping the dishes clean. Upon the small window in front of him, he caught sight of the Master running out of the castle and into the forest; his evening hunt had begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun and I hope you enjoyed this!! ^_^


End file.
